


Shoutabaru

by subaryu



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaryu/pseuds/subaryu
Summary: Subaru gets turn back into a kid, kindergarten-style, because plot. Everything shall be wholesome because best boy deserves it. Shoutabaru will heal everyone!Side note here: Rem is awaken even though it’s the interval between Arc 4 and Arc 5. Don’t worry about it, since this wasn’t meant to be a serious fan fiction.
Relationships: Child!Subaru & Everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 233





	1. A Barusu-Child

**Author's Note:**

> I found this quote on a Tumblr YouTube video: True desperation is when you look down at a empty word document to write your own because there’s no fan fiction of it.

It was in the dark evenings now. Today’s Barusu was a bit strange. Of course, Barusu had always been a little particular, he dressed funny and had a way and a wit with his words that made it seem almost effortless. That was the closest thing to a compliment that Ram would have admitted about the boy, even in her own thoughts.

That was what their relationship was like after all, and Ram like it that way very much. However, as she followed the trail of discarded clothes, Ram had realized at first glance that it had been Barusu’s clothes, a black, white, and orange ensemble that looked terribly out of fashion. She tched quietly underneath her breath at the mess that it had made and how much work Rem would have cleaning it up later.

This was not the way to the bath. Ram made an important realization as she stood in front of a heavily decorated door, carved and made of high-quality wood. It seems that Barusu had finally given into the hidden pervert with himself and lost the fight controlling his primal desires, especially since this had been Emilia-sama’s office.

Ram clenched her fist, it appears that she must be the inhibitor that Barusu needs at this dire time. She had to be the one to knock some sense into him, or else he will be tried and jailed and Rem would be very sad.  
  
However, as she opened the heavy door, preparing to cry out in the name of justice and decency, she heard the quiet sniffing of a child. Her heart, that had been set to give the tough love that Barusu undoubtedly had needed, changed to that of a caring older sister. Not that her heart hadn’t been set to that setting before, of course.  
  
Quietly, Ram walked around the office until she peered under the desk that Emilia had spent many nights studying. She then came to face-to-face with a soot-haired child that looked to be no more older than five. He had been wearing a oversized black shirt, the sleeves so long that it covered up his arms, and pants that had used to be Barusu’s boxers with only the shirt being tied holding them up.

“Who are you?” Hearing her voice, the tiny Barusu-child looked up at her with teary eyes and unfamiliarity. In those hazel eyes of his was the wariness of seeing a stranger and before a wave of intense astonishment took over. Ram couldn’t help but feel smug, indeed, she was quite pleased of the others’ reaction towards her outstanding appearance.  
  
“Whoa! Cotton candy hair! How did ya get that, Onee-chan?” With the short attention span of a puppy, the Barusu-child’s focus was quickly captured by her hair color, Ram decided to use this as a bargaining chip as she begun to use her advanced hand signaling to lure the Barusu-child from under the desk.

“I’ll tell you if you come out. And wipe your snot as well.” Ram hold out a handkerchief.  
  
Once everything come down to more manageable levels, she had the small Barusu-child in front of her, staring at her hair and eyes with wide-eyed curiosity.  
  
“Now, present yourself. I am Ram, a maid in the Roswaal mansion, my loyalty is to Roswaal-sama and no one else.”  
  
“My name is Natsuki Subaru! I have a total of 5 years old this year!”  
  
After finishing, the spiky-haired child stared at her with the same admiration that Rem had did back when, seemingly waiting for a response or a reward, so she bend down slightly to pat the short Barusu-child’s head as a reward.  
  
“Though some of the contents are jumbled up, you still gave the most basic information about yourself. You should be proud of yourself.”  
  
And proud he indeed was, as he beaming at her with a big grin, causing Ram to loosened her facial muscles to let out a small smile as well.  
  
However, this wasn’t the time to be smiling, as it seems that Barusu had definitely been cursed.   
  
“This is Subaru? Wow, he’s so small and cute!”

“Yes, Emilia-sama. It appears that Barusu had been turned into a much more tolerable Barusu-child. He should stay this way perhaps.” Ram reported in a grave tone, as Subaru, who had been informed of stranger danger, stayed near the crimson-haired maid in the presence of so many unfamiliar people, with his small hand tightly grasping the finger she extended to him. He had been too short to reached for the full hand, so the finger would have to substitute.

“Subaru-kun, you don’t have to worry about me. Rem isn’t a stranger.” On her knees, Rem was diligently trying to persuade the tiny Subaru, who now understood that mystery of the candy colored hair and therefore can’t be persuade with such a thing anymore, to open up to her.  
  
“Tiny Barusu, come now, greet her. This is my little sister, therefore she is automatically trustworthy and reliable.” Ram nudged Subaru forward in gentle encouragement.  
  
Looking up at Rem’s face, it striked a similarity within Subaru as he looked back and forth between the two, crying out as if he had just solved some great murder mystery, “Wow, Ram nee-chan and Rem nee-chan look the same but opposite!”  
  
“Subaru, you see, they’re twins—“

“Whoa! Silver-haired nee-chan, you have pointy ears!” Catching Emilia off guard, Subaru didn’t loosened his grip on Ram’s finger as he stared in great fascination. “They’re so cool!”

“Ehehe, um, thank you.” Emilia smiled in barely concealed embarrassment while letting out a breath she hadn’t noticed she had been holding. “I’ll like to think so, too.”

“Um, aren’t we neglected me here?” Otto stood up from his office desk with a raised hand to indicate his presence before bending down to get a closer look at the now shorter Natsuki Subaru, on his face was the gentle and kind smile of an older brother. “Nice to meet you, Natsuki-kun, you certainly look a lot smaller than the last time we’ve meet.”

There hadn’t been any recognition in Subaru’s eyes at Otto’s words, he only stared at the other with his big, sharp eyes in thought. He then narrowed them in suspicion as he stepped closer to Ram.  
  
“I don’t remember seeing you before, Onii-san. You can’t lie, that’s bad. My mom said that if you lie, someone will come and stick a needle in your eye.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait! Don’t jump to conclusions here, I promise you that I’m not a stranger or a kidnapper or some criminal like that!” Otto hurriedly tried to appease Subaru as he waved his arms around in a panicked flurry, “I know your name after all. Doesn’t that say something?”  
  
“Hmm... But everybody knows my name, so that doesn’t count!” Subaru declared in a prideful huff, “My old pops is really awesome, so everyone knows his name. And because he’s my pops, they know my name because he’s really cool.”  
  
“That’s amazing, Subaru! Can you tell Emilia nee-san more about your family?” Emilia clapped her hands together in a begging motion as she bend down as well, her expression eager and eyes sparkling earnestly. Subaru never tells of his family life in great detail to her, and she was very happy to get a chance to know more about her knight, not to mention as a friend to Subaru as well.

Subaru stared at Emilia and then at Otto, before cocking his head sideways, like a confused puppy. He also peer up at Rem, who had smiled encouragingly at him. He then turn to Ram, who wasn’t particularly interested in Barusu’s family life, but she shall listen if the tiny Barusu wants to tell.   
  
“You don’t have say if you don’t want to, but Rem and Emilia-sama will certainly be happy if you did.”   
  
“Then Natsuki Subaru, who swear to never allow pretty ladies to be sad, shall say!” Subaru beamed, puffed up his chest and arms in an effort to play up his prowess, his wide smile revealing a missing front tooth. Ram let out a snort at the display unwillingly.  
  
“Um, what about me, Natsuki-kun?” Otto pointed to himself.  
  
“Don’t worry, suspicious onii-chan, you count, too!”  
  
“Please just take off the ‘suspicious’ part! Um, I can’t be exactly counted to be part of a group called ‘pretty ladies,’ but I’m happy, I guess.”  
  
“But your hair is long, just as long as Ram onee-san’s.”

Otto let out a laugh, while the rest let out small chuckles. It was soon interrupted by the door opening, revealing blonde drills and the cute face of Beatrice.  
  
“What’s with all the ruckus, I suppose? Have you all see Subaru? Betty can’t seem to find him anywhere.” Her light blue eyes then redirected itself to the much smaller Subaru standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the others.  
  
He wore his trademark orange and black tracksuit jacket whose sleeves would’ve been dragged onto the floor if it hadn’t been rolled up by Ram, whereas the torso area had reached to his ankles. His usual mean-looking eyes, sharp and menacing-looking, appeared bigger and softer. Several things flashed through Beatrice’s head, but the main prevailing thought was, “He looks very cute like this, in fact,” before shaking her head away from that thought.  
  
Subaru’s natural appearance didn’t look like this, in fact! Then he must’ve been cursed, or placed under a spell by someone.  
  
“Whose that?”  
  
Betty will never admit it, but her heart’s hurting. Yet, she must stay strong, she suppose. What would happen to Subaru, that hopeless contractor of hers, if she were to lose her composure as well?

“My name is Beatrice, in fact. You may not call me by any other nicknames you’ve conjured up in your head, I suppose.”

Of course, a small Subaru is still Subaru, after all. Immediately after Beatrice’s introduction, he rejected her wishes by stating, “Beatr-? Be. At. Iss? That’s too hard, I’ll just call you Beako, then.”

Subaru then smiled as he introduced himself to Beatrice with great gusto, “Nice to meet you, Beako onee-chan!”

How hopeless of him. Beatrice will have to indulge him, she suppose! No, no, no! No matter how dazzling the smile is, she needs to remain reserved and composed, in fact. Even if she has been suddenly attacked by the grand allure and enticement of being called a “Big Sis” by a small and cute Subaru.

“How a-annoying it is to be ignored, I suppose. Very well, it seems that Betty will have to give you special permission to use that ridiculous nickname of yours, in fact.”

“You say that, but truthfully, you’re really happy, right, Beako?” Emilia teased with a knowing smile, causing Beatrice to go into denial as she coughed in order to cover up the more positive aspects of her emotions.  
  
In order to fully accomplish this, it seems she must directly stated the importance of the matter at hand.

“Hmph! It seems like you still haven’t gotten the point. Subaru, as it seems, have been sent back and de-aged. It’s very urgent, in fact! What if he stays this way, in fact!” Beatrice pointed an accusing finger at the small Subaru, who started to tear up as he mistakenly believed that he had landed in trouble.  
  
“I-I didn’t do bad things, I promise!”  
  
“There, there, Subaru-kun, Beatrice-sama isn’t mad at you.”  
  
“That’s right, Barusu-child, as your temporary big sister, I can say that you don’t have anything to be ashamed about in this moment. Beatrice-sama is just worried for you.”

“That’s right, Subaru! Don’t cry, okay? You can have a lap pillow if you want!” Emilia patted her thighs as she looked at the small, quickly tearing up boy with an encouraging smile.

Otto himself was struck by a sense of nostalgia for his own family as he patted Subaru’s head in comfort, “Don’t cry, Natsuki-kun, she’s just being a bit anxious right now. This isn’t your fault.”

Beatrice was quickly stabbed with a rapidly sharpening sense of guilt, her voice was wavering but concerned as she offered up her own awkward consoling, “S-Subaru, Betty wasn’t blaming you for anything, in fact. Please don’t tear up, Betty’s sorry.”

Was this the feeling of being an elder to someone for once? Beatrice mused as Subaru quickly stop his sniffing and look her with such a look of dependence and happiness at not being the cause that she could feel physical arrows hitting her heart. Subaru once told her that this sensation was called being hit by a Cupid’s arrow, not that she would have believed that she would ever experience such a thing at the time.


	2. Big Sister Rem And Uncle Roswaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutabaru gains a small harem.

  
The morning after was a strange feeling for Subaru as he woke in a new strange room, apparently it was his bedroom and he was taken there after he protested that he was sleepy last night. Rubbing his eyes, he look up only to find the nice sky-colored haired onee-chan to be staring at him in bed. They had a staring contest in which Subaru regrettably lost, causing him to feel what his pops must’ve meant by a “warrior’s shame.”  
  
“Good morning, Subaru-kun! You’re looking small and handsome today!” Rem smiled eagerly, in her arms small sets of clothes she had made the night before. “Want Rem onee-chan’s help in getting you dressed?”  
  
Dressed in the black oversized t-shirt Subaru had often wore before, its current size practically drowned the child Subaru in the cloth. He still had the boxer on, which paired with the shirt, created the pajamas he wore to sleep last night. This made Rem felt immerse regret, as she was sure that the combo would be uncomfortable for her Subaru-kun. She held out the clothing pieces proudly, the ones she had worked on throughout the entire night while the rest of the manor slept.

A miniature version of a black suit, something splendid that even Rowsaal-sama could wear. It held a tiny orange handkerchief inside as well, which paired with the tie that came with and helps to accent Subaru-kun’s magnificent eyes.  
  
Another one was something called an “onesie” that Subaru-kun had talked about before, a top and bottom combination that was in one piece, a fantastic idea that could only come from someone as fantastic as Subaru-kun himself. It was made black with floppy ears, resembling closely to Patrasche, Subaru-kun’s beloved earth dragon.  
  
The last one was a matter of her own personal taste, a little maid outfit that resembled her own. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of a small Subaru-kun wearing it and called her “Onee-sama.”

Subaru-kun had then sadly rejected her help as he raised his arms in preparation for making a great declaration of some sort, “No thank you! Rem onee-chan! My pops once said, a man needs to be a man! And so! Should not let Mommy dress him up for kindergarten no more. And so! Subaru will become a man and dress himself for school when the mean Gramps Sun wakes him up in the morning!”  
  
Sigh, Rem was a bit resentful because of the lost opportunity, but she was quickly perked up by how adorable the image of a small child version of Subaru-kun trying to act grown up was, much like a newborn puppy trying to embolden itself. She nod with a sweet, almost motherly expression as Subaru grabbed the suit from her with his tiny hands and stared in puzzlingly wonder at it.  
  
“What is this!” It wasn’t much of a question and more of a statement as Subaru tied the orange tie around his head first, before tying it to his neck much like a scarf. “Subaru knows! This must be a weird scarf.”

Next, he picked out the jacket piece, and successfully figured out its functions and the correct placement on his body, only to get confused on the half shirt. His head tilted to the side, causing Rem’s heart to get hit with a hammer with her small Subaru-kun’s lovable mannerisms, and appeared confused at the shirt that had been cut in half.  
  
How to wear it? Oh! The buttons! He smirked in triumph at his discovery, but then remembered that his mommy had told him that he shouldn’t wear more than one shirt a time. Frustrated, he peeled off the jacket and took off his large, black shirt, which easily came off. He went through the white sleeves, right arm first and left arm next.  
  
Finally, it was to the final boss, the buttons! His clumsy and small hands couldn’t get enough grip to get the buttons where he wanted, and even when one finally went in, Subaru discovered that it didn’t lined up.  
  
Scowling at this, Subaru unleashed his frustrated, teary eyes on Rem, who had been watching and waiting to help this entire time. “Onee-chan, help please.” His small hands gripped tensely on Rem’s skirt told her volumes about her Subaru-kun’s troubles, even if she had been watching with great conflict and interest as her Subaru-kun struggled on his epic journey of getting dressed.

“Of course, Subaru-kun, don’t worry, just leave it to Rem!”  
  
With Rem’s help, Subaru finally get dressed and washed up for breakfast. He had to face another great ordeal as he was too short to reached the sink, causing Rem to hold him up. However, after reaching a new, greater height, he had discovered a small stool hidden. In an effort to still keep his earlier words and pride, he wouldn’t let Rem to hold him any longer.  
  
To this, Rem huffed and pouted.  
  
“Subaru? Betty came to see if you are still sleeping. The others have already begun to eat their breakfast, in fact.”  
  
Opening the door to Subaru’s room, she was met with the sight of the blue-haired maid holding onto her contractor’s hand, causing her to pout. However, she was somewhat comforted by the fact that since Subaru was so short and small now, his full efforts could only allow him to hold on to one of the maid’s fingers.  
  
Because of her small stature, she could hold on to Subaru’s entire hand, in fact!  
  
Smug, Beatrice walked and took Subaru’s unheld right hand, causing the child to turn to her with a bright smile, “Good morning, Beako onee-chan!”

“Betty says good morning to you as well, I suppose.”  
  
Then, overcome by a realization, Subaru turned to Rem, who stared at him with an adoring expression, “Good morning, Rem onee-chan! I forgot!”  
  
The breakfast table was full of excited face as many tried to catch the small Subaru’s attention. Some people, namely Garfiel, who had remain uninformed of the situation, were catch off guard by the situation at hand.

“Myyyy, whaaat a strange predicament that our Suuuubaru-kun find himself in.” The margrave waved at the small child, who stared in fear at the strange clown-faced uncle, who was standing much taller than him and appeared rather intimidating to a small child. Nevertheless, he placed himself in front of Rem and Beatrice in a protective stance while not letting go of their hands. “Oh my, it seeeems that he’s fearful of me. Could it beee, because of this?”

With a snap of his fingers, his true face was revealed without the makeup. Subaru stared in wonder at Roswaal’s hand before turning to look at the face, which had been covered just seconds before. He let go of Rem and Beatrice’s hand, much to their dismay, to try and grasp on the margrave’s.

“Wow! What kind of magic trick is that? Show me again!” The small Subaru jumped in an effort to grasp onto Roswaal’s hand in order to open it and see what kind of secrets lay within, however, the latter didn’t allow Subaru to do what he wished so easily.   
  
“I supposed that if one is begging for one’s desires, then one must say something in turn.” It was a rare occasion for the others to hear Roswaal speak without his eccentric ways with words.  
  
However, such a vague phasing went over Subaru’s head most of the time in his more matured state, so these words didn’t register with the young boy.  
  
“Um, pineapple? Soy sauce?” Subaru tilted his head sideways again in a confused puppy pose, his finger tapping his chin in imitation of the old, smart detective he had saw on late night TV one time. “Rem onee-chan? ‘Honey, why is there the smell of an other woman’s perfume on your jacket’? Umm, I just don’t know.”  
  
“Then I guess, I can’t show you.” Snapping his fingers again, the makeup was back on. This time, Subaru wasn’t afraid and was prepared, because he had see the true face of Roswaal already. He was much more interested in the magic trick. “That’s too bad, Suuuuubaru-kun.”  
  
Subaru pouted as he pulled and pulled on Roswaal’s suit in an effort to try and changed the latter’s mind, employing a strategy that once got him a chocolate bar at the supermarket. “That’s no fair! You didn’t tell me the password yet! How was I supposed to know! Now, I’m going to wonder about this foreveeer and I’m going to die of regret and curiosity for the rest of my life!”

Smiling, Roswaal remain unfazed at Subaru’s very persuasive words as he flicked the young boy’s forehead warningly, “No second chances, Suuuubaru-kun. And no whinnnning. The squeaky wheel doesn’t allllways get the oil, you knoooow.”  
  
“No, I don’t know, uncle!”

Uncle?! Roswaal’s teasing mood dropped off a bit as his smile expression became a little less genuine, responding in a playful tone, “Then, call me ‘Big Brother,’ okaaay?”  
  
Subaru thought about this for a little bit, before instantly replying, “I can call you ‘Big Brother,’ but...”

“No buts, Subaru-kun.”

“But!” Subaru, still holding a grudge over the forehead flicking, retort with a defiant and what he hoped was an intimidating tone, “But I’ll be lying!”  
  
Hearing their exchange, Garfiel bursted out laughing, almost spitting out the eggs he had in his mouth, “Hahaha! Good one, mini Cap’n!”  
  
“You’ve truuuuuly wounded my heart, Suuuubaru-kun. Of course, I won’t be showing you the magic trick in that case.” Roswaal settled down in his seat once more and cleared off his plate in a flash, his eating manners far more elegant compared to Garfiel who resumed wolfing his breakfast down.  
  
“Mommy told me once that because I will be breaking lots of hearts later, so I can’t care for all of them.” Solemnly, as solemnly as a small Subaru could seem, he replied to what he perceived as a confession by Roswaal, “I just need to take care of the hearts I liked most and that’ll be fine, she says, so there.”  
  
“Uncle, you’re a big boy already, and even if I am very, um, what’s that word? Calming? I can’t take care of your heart, too.”   
  
Amused and laughing underneath his saddened outward mask, Roswaal went out of his seat once again to drop down to one knee. A crocodile tear drip down from one corner of eyes, he still was taller than the Subaru who was fully standing in front of him.

“You’re a truuuuuly cold man. To not eeeeven consider me?” The margrave gently took Subaru’s hands and placed it inside one of his. “I’m hurt. Deeeeeply hurt. Do tell, do you haaaave someone else in your heart?”

Roswaal then winked at the restless Rem and Beatrice, with the blue-haired maid being caught in a great conflict as she had imagined herself, her beloved sister, her Master, and her very important Subaru-kun being caught in a love square story. Beatrice glared at Roswaal with great displeasure but didn’t stop his inquiring as it suited her needs as well.

She also wished to know who was Subaru’s number one when he was in this state, she suppose!  
  
It won’t take very long for Subaru to answer the question, but he was fooled by the fake tear as he reached for the handkerchief in his upper suit pocket and dry Roswaal’s eyes clumsily. He patted the apparently very heartbroken Roswaal on the head by putting in his maximum effort and going on his tippy-toes, which he can’t maintained for very long.  
  
“Oh, don’t be sad, there, there. Um, you’re a good child? You can have, er...?” Subaru look around at Roswaal, his expression troubled before he spotted something, “You have blue hair! That’s really pretty. So you should be proud of yourself!”  
  
“Pfft...!” Roswaal couldn’t hold in it anymore, a giggle escaped his mouth, much to the confusion of Subaru, who stood there in puzzlement as he wondered why the uncle is laughing even though he was so sad before. “I—I...! Pfft—ha ha ha!”   
  
Oh! Subaru lightened up in realization, it must’ve been his compliment and admiration of the man’s blue hair. His old pops was so right about the power of saying nice things about people. As it turns out, it works faster than he had ever thought it would! No wonder his pops always ask him to say good things about his grandma or nice stuff about his mommy’s strange cooking choices. 

“Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun, you like blue hair?” Rem looked at Subaru with beaming eyes and anticipating smile as she waited for his answer, only to be startled by the angry rumbling of Subaru’s stomach.

“I’m hungry! My stomach’s gonna stick onto my back and I’m gonna become all flat like a pancake!”   
  
“Then Subaru can come and sit with Betty, in fact.” 

“In that case, Subaru-kun, Rem onee-chan will have to feed you by hand then.” 


	3. Big Mean Garf’s Mini Cap’n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutabaru faces a new adversary.

After breakfast, Rem had to clean up the plates and dishes before bringing them to the kitchen to be washed, but she only left after hugging Subaru to her chest for quite some time before the young boy protested and she reluctantly let him go. Apparently, she was recharging her energy through him, Subaru had learned something new today! Of course, he tried it out on himself by wrapping his arms around himself, but it didn’t seem to have worked. 

Beatrice wanted to spend more time with the smaller Subaru, however, her worries gotten the best of her and she wanted to research solutions and cures. If this was a curse and a shaman had managed to get into the mansion and touch Subaru, it will be her ultimate shame, in fact!

“Beako onee-chan, what’s wrong? Why are you leaving?” After learning of her intentions, Subaru was pouting as he puffed up his cheeks in disagreement since he didn’t want Beatrice to go away, his hands clenched tightly on one of the spirit’s sleeves. “Who’ll play with me?” 

Purposely making his eyes as big and as watery as he could, Subaru aimed his puppy eyes onto Beatrice, with absolutely confidence that it could convince the latter to stay and play with him in this huge mansion. Its success rate was a 99.99%! In fact, the only one to say no to him when he made this face was his pops, who stopped his mom from giving him a third cookie. 

Ugh, what’s with this troublesome expression, in fact! It’s so cute! This is unfair, completely unfair, she suppose! W-What if she just indulged in a mini Subaru for a little while? No, no! She mustn’t be swayed, in fact! 

“Ugh, stop that, I suppose!” Letting out an uncharacteristic roar of frustration, Beatrice fell to the ground in an almost defeated stance as her resolve almost crumbled under Subaru’s devious attack. However, she let out a battle cry as to not lose to the charm of a puppy-eyed miniature Subaru who was begging for her to stay with him, because she mustn’t be slothful here.   
  
Before leaving, Beatrice pointed to the staring Garfiel with a disinterested and vaguely regretfully expression as she instructed Subaru, “If you ever get bored, you can go and play with him, I suppose.” She then left with a look of determination on her face and her hand clenched, lest she gave into the temptation. Shaking her head, Beatrice thought, she mustn’t be sway by the the thought of playing and being an older sister for once to a minimized Subaru. Her contractor was counting on her to bring him back, in fact!   
  
A dejected Subaru watched as a flustered Beatrice practically raced towards the closest door out. However, his attention was soon divided as the foreign-looking big brother with funny yellow hair practically bounced up towards him and flashed him a smile full of sharp teeth. On his face was a pair of rare green eyes and an eye-catching scar that crossed diagonally.  
  
All in all, Subaru thought the scar looked very cool and that he also wanted one, but he didn’t vocalized anything yet. He stared at the other in curiosity as he waited for Garfiel to introduce himself to him, as Subaru didn’t know his name nor him very well yet. He got a bit shy as he looked away with his small hands gripped onto the bottom of his suit jacket, feeling a bit insecure now that the people he was the most familiar with had left the dining area.   
  
“Whoa, ‘ow that I got a close look at ya, ya got way small, Cap’n! Seriously way small!” Seemingly cracking himself up at his own words, Garfiel broke into a laugh, “Otto-bro needs to see this!”  
  
Startled, Subaru soon realized that he had been picked up and carried, much like a sack of potatoes. He broke into a tearful sob and shouted as loud as he could, “Help! Mommy! Daddy! Beako onee-chan! I got kidnapped!”  
  
“Garf! What are you doing?” After closing the door from Otto’s office behind her, Frederica was walking along in the hallway before she was met with the startling sight of her younger brother carrying a sobbing child upside-down on his left shoulder, who had a striking resemblance to Emilia-sama’s knight. She looked towards her little brother with a disapproving expression while carrying the plates and utensils from Otto’s breakfast. Following closely behind her was a hardworking Petra carrying the far more manageable tea tray.

“Look, look, nee-chan, I caught mine awesome self a mini Cap’n, ain’t he cute?” Holding out Subaru like a prized toy at a show-and-tell, Frederica couldn’t help but sighed before lightly scold her younger brother.   
  
“Let him go, Garf, look at him, he’s sobbing because he doesn’t like being carried like that.” Placing down the dishes and other things on a nearby cabinet, Frederica took Subaru into her own arms as she patted his back to try and comfort him. Her hand was quite nice and comforting to Subaru as he was suddenly reminded of the way his mom would consoled him before. 

Frederica patted Subaru’s head in an assuring manner, her voice calm and collected. “It’s okay, there, there. Subaru-sama is a good boy, isn’t he? Don’t be scared of the big, mean Garf—“ 

“Hey!” Garfiel interjected. 

“—he is actually quite nice. And even if he wasn’t, Frederica nee-san will help you beat him up, what did you think about that?” 

Successfully soothed, Subaru looked toward Frederica with dried tears on his chubby cheeks before looking away shyly as he pulled her hand towards him and moved the blonde maid’s fingers around until her pinkie entwined with his. Somehow, he doesn’t want to directly look at the maid yet. 

“You promise? Pinkie promise?” 

“I promise. Pinkie promise.” Hearing the solemn confirmation from Frederica made Subaru relaxed as he was now at ease. Smirking, he held onto Frederica’s neck as support as he turned to Garf as he made a declaration of war to Garfiel with one arm raised in triumph, “You can’t pick me up like that no more! Hmph!”

Hmph! Garfiel return the smirk with his own, his expression mirroring Subaru as he taunted the latter, his tone smug and arrogant, “I can take her!” 

“This is Subaru-sama?” Petra stared in wonder at Subaru’s compressed figure as she felt her heart getting hit with arrows, much like Beatrice’s did. Her hands remained tight on the tea tray, while her eyes never strayed from Subaru’s face as the small boy, agitated, shouted back a retort to Garfiel’s teasing. 

H-How cute! Subaru had been much taller than her and had a image of a courageous hero that always solved anything with his impeccable good timing and skill. That was the Subaru she had developed a crush, yet, it seems that the crush had been deeper than she thought. This kind of Subaru-sama isn’t bad at all, and he even had developed a whole new kind of charm. 

She couldn’t help but developed a slight blush and smile, thinking that if—if Subaru had a son, this is probably what he’ll be like. Of course, it’s not like she was thinking about anything bad, it’s just hypothetical, of course.

“Who’re you?” 

Caught off guard by Subaru’s sudden pointing, Petra was startled for a moment before clearing her throat and introducing herself with a friendly, older sister-like smile, “Nice to meet you again, Subaru-sama! Uh, you’re kinda more of a Subaru-chan now, though, hehe.” 

“You guys seriously need to quiet down.” Otto, with heavy eye bags under both of his eyes, walked sluggishly like a panda bear that didn’t get enough sleep. He was clearly fatigued but he perked up at the sight of the still small Subaru. “Hehe, it seems like Natsuki-san is still Natsuki-kun today.” 

“I apologize about the noises, Otto-sama.” Frederica bowed as best as she could with Subaru in her arms. “It seems like Garf managed to stir up Subaru-sama’s competitive spirits.”

“It’s the suspicious Onii-san!” Subaru also perked up at Otto’s appearance, he held his arms out for the latter, who pointed to himself in disbelief before conceding and taking Subaru into his own arms instead. Somehow, this big brother was really comforting to Subaru, as he seems like someone that Subaru would enjoy playing tricks on. He had taken an instant liking to Otto, even teasing him automatically at their apparently first meeting, and was comfortable enough to squirm around while trying to find the most comfy spot as the poor merchant bear with it. 

After doing so, he pointed an accusing finger at Garfiel, who continued to gain resentment from Subaru as the other stood relaxed with his arms raised and hands around his neck paired along with an annoying smirk on his face. Undoubtedly irritated to the max, Subaru then declared in a resentful tone, “Otto onii-chan, you need to help me beat him up! Along with Frederica onee-chan as well!” 

Taken back, Otto then remembered Frederica’s words about how Garf and Natsuki-kun had gotten into an argument before he had arrived. He sighed, thinking that kids will be kids after all, as he tried to defuse the situation, “Natsuki-kun, it’s not good to try and beat up someone just because they’re teasing you, okay?”

“He pick me up like a sad-sack of potatoes. I’m not potatoes!” Seeing that Otto was going to take the other’s side, Subaru started to feel wronged as he clenched onto the other’s big green hat. “And then I was so scared, because I was upside down. Subaru doesn’t want to be inside down!”

Inside down? Ah, he means upside down again. Otto mused, he stored this in his memories for long-term keep, he’s going to have so much fun teasing and embarrassing Natsuki-san later once he turns back after some time. Probably. 

“He probably doesn’t mean to do that, though.”

“I def’ meant that, haha!”

Puffing up like a red balloon, Subaru huffed as he decided that since Otto wasn’t going to be on his side after all, he wanted to be put down. He squirmed and squirmed until Otto, panicked, couldn’t keep a firm hold on him anymore and allowed Subaru to jumped down his arms to fall butt first onto the soft carpet. 

“Ah! Natsuki-kun, don’t do that, that’s very dangerous!” Still huffing, Subaru turned away from Otto, only giving him a side eye view of the stink eye he had as he sat crisp-crossed applesauce on the carpet. His head now was slightly turned back again to met the others’ confused yet intrigued gazes. 

“This is what it means by ‘tossing old and loving new.’” Subaru tried to intimate the tragic female protagonist from the drama he saw one time on TV where the people cried a lot and had many interesting, new words. He sighed a long, drained out sigh, with his eyebrows furrowed downwardly as he tried to appear very melancholy. 

As if he had chest pains, Subaru then hunched over on the carpet and caressed the center of his chest, he continued, “Now that I wasn’t as new or interesting as me from yesterday, Otto onii-chan doesn’t love me as much as the new yellow, spiky nii-chan.”

“Otto onii-chan is a frickle man! He now had a new flame, so he doesn’t care about little old me anymore!” Subaru made a convincing sad, tragic heroine-face that he had also copied from the TV before letting his back hit the soft carpet with a thump, with his eyes closed. Then, sneakily, he peeked a little bit to see if Otto in particular is still paying attention before dramatically shouting, “I am going to now die of a broken heart! Bleh.” 

“Ah...! Subaru-sama don’t die!” Petra join in after placing down the tea tray on the same cabinet that now held a variety of dishes and plates. Trying to play off her laughing as crying instead, she tried hard not to smile as she cried out, “You still have me! Just forget about Otto-sama, please! I can make you happy, I swear!”

Even through he was supposed to be dead by a broken heart, Subaru still managed to muster up enough strength to somehow respond to Petra’s heartfelt, tear-jerking confession, “Sorry, Petra onee-chan, it seems that—cough—even in death, my heart still belongs to him. You are a good man, find—cough—someone else. Bleh! For reals this time.” 

“Wait, wait, wait! I don’t want to be a good man to you Subaru-sama!” Petra protested, flustered. “Before you decided to die, can you please—“

“Bwahaha! What’s tis? Mini Cap’n’s jealous? Oi, Otto-bro—bwahaha!” Garfiel fell over, holding his stomach in as his tear run down his cheeks while he tried to stabilized himself and stand up again. “I can’t, I can’t, ain’t tis too funny? My stomach hurtin’ bad right now! Bwahaha!” 

In comparison to her younger brother’s much more rambunctious lighter, Frederica allowed herself elegant chuckles as she picked up the dishes that needed to be cleaned from the convenient cabinet before stating to Otto, “It seems that you’re a bad man, Otto-sama.”

She turned to Garfiel, her voice warm and full of laughter but not devoid of a small warning, “Don’t tease him too much, Garf, children at this age are sensitive. They’ll remember and hold grudges.” Her tone sounded like she had been speaking from personal experience before she gestured to Petra to come along with her to the kitchen. They still needed to finished their chores, even though they had been distracted by a small happenstance.  
  
Carrying the silver tea tray once again, Petra quickly caught up to Frederica, who waited for her with a patient, nostalgia look in her eyes. Though as a maid, she must completed her tasks perfectly without complaint, Petra was still very reluctant to leave Subaru. She still wanted to hear “Petra onee-chan” from him at least one more time! However, the tea tray still must be washed so she rush off quickly to finish it faster. 

“Subaru-sama! No, Subaru-chan, see you later! Bye, bye for now! I’ll definitely, definitely come and play with you later, okay?”

Still laying on the floor and still pretending to be dying, Subaru lifted up an arm as he waved back and forth while shouting back energetically, “Okay! Yay! It’s a promise, no takebacks, okay!”

“Seriously, even when you’re so small now, you’ll still want to tease me, huh, Natsuki-kun? What a bad boy you are.” Though his words sounded like he didn’t like Subaru’s little scene that he had acted out, in truth, Otto was actually feeling ridiculously happy as he struggled to keep his smile off of his face. He didn’t succeed, however, as Subaru quickly noticed and jumped up with a twirl in his steps, obviously in high spirits. 

“Ahem! I’m not a bad boy!”

“Heh, then are ya a good girl then?”

“No, you!” 

“Huh?! Ya callin’ mine awesome self a good girl? Ya got lots’ of guts, mini Cap’n!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m unusually fast with this fan fiction, in fact. Though, this probably due to the fact that I just got out of school for winter break and I wrote like 2-and-a-half chapters in advance! 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll probably continue this, at least until we got to some Julius and Reinhard action.


End file.
